Ou es tu!
by c0mpl1cated
Summary: Hige est enfin au paradis, seulement Blue ne si trouve pas... BluexHige


**Nom : Ou es-tu!**

**Auteur : Blue09 (ouiiii c moaaaa XD!)**

**Genre : Romance/Drama (mais pire que léger le drama, on peut même pas apelerça un drama!)**

**Couple : Blue x Hige (j'en ai marre de voir presque que des fic yaoi sur cet anime!)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Wolf's Rain (snif), ni Hige (encore plus snif), ni Blue (ouiiiiiinnnnn)**

**Ou es-tu! **

Je cours, mais je ne te trouve pas. J'ai beau chercher partout, je ne te voie pas. Je cours, mais tu n'es pas là. Je suis au paradis, mais tu n'y es pas.

_"Pourquoi cela?"_

Je m'effondre dans l'herbe, épuisé. Mes pattes me font souffrir, mon estomac crie famine et mon regard est plus que trouble. J'hurle mon désespoir pendant de longues minutes, mais personne ne me répond. La lune et ses fleurs aux alentours n'apaisent pas ma douleur.

_"Où es-tu?"_

Je me relève péniblement, je tremble sur mes pattes. L'odeur des fleurs de lune me revigore à peine. Je n'arrive pas à baisser mon rythme cardiaque. Je regarde un peu partout, mais aucun regard ne croise le mien. Je suis seul. J'ai donc perdu tout le monde, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

_"On s'était dit qu'on irait au paradis ensemble!"_

Oui, cela m'importe peu, puisque je voulais aller au paradis pour rester près de toi. Ce n'est plus le paradis sans toi. Je me redresse totalement, gagnant de la force à l'idée de te revoir. Je marche lentement, ma langue pendant le long de mes babines.

_"Donne-moi un signe!"_

Je me remets à courir, plus vite qu'auparavant. Je ne sens plus mon collier battre à mon cou. Ton souffle fort sur ma nuque tandis que tu essaye de l'arracher me revient à l'esprit. Je tente de sentir ton parfum dans l'air, mais il est toujours introuvable.

_"Tu m'as dit que tu me suivrais où que j'aille!"_

J'accélère encore ma cadence, car plus vite je courrai, plus vite je te trouverai. Plus vite je sentirai ta chaleur près de moi. Car plus vite, tu seras auprès de moi.

"Hige!"

Je m'arrête en catastrophe, roulant boulant dans l'herbe. Je me rétabli immédiatement, l'oreille alerte. Mais aucun son, aucune odeur ne me parvient, serait-ce un mirage dût à la faim.

"Hige!"

Non c'est bien toi, je reconnaîtrai ton hurlement entre mille. Seulement tu es loin. Assez pour que je ne puisse pas distinguer ton odeur, mais trop peu pour que je ne puisse pas t'entendre.

_"Blue"_

Je sais que tu es proche, cela me donne des ailes et me relance dans ma course folle. Ton odeur me parvient enfin. Un mélange à la fois sauvage et sensuelle. Je veux voir ta fourrure couleur nuit, je désire que tes yeux saphirs se posent sur moi. Je n'ai qu'une envie, te serrer contre moi.

_"Tout ce que je veux c'est rester auprès de toi."_

Je me souviens de ses mots avant que tu ne te jette dans mes bras ce jour-là. J'ai l'impression que tu m'as tant donné comparé à moi, qui comme un lâche, fuyait mes problèmes.

"Hige!"

A ta voix se rapprochant, j'hurle aussi ton nom. Cela me rappelle la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Je ressens de nouveau cette douleur dans mon cœur, la même qui m'avait submergé quand j'avais vu Darcia t'égorger.

Je n'ai pas su te protéger ce jour là

_"Mais ce temps là est révolu."_

Je t'aperçois enfin, et tu n'as pas changé, même d'ici je peux le voir. Toujours aussi fougueuse et fière, ça se voit dans ton regard. Tu accours vers moi à pleine vitesse. Tu boite légèrement, je le sens à tes foulées.

_"Elle est blessée."_

A cette pensée, j'accélère encore ma cadence. Je ne suis qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, mais tu t'effondres subitement.

"Blue!"

Je t'appelle de toute mes forces, mais je n'ai pas de réponse en retour, je sens ma panique montée d'un cran. J'arrive enfin à tes côtés et me jette à genoux pour te prendre dans mes bras. Du sang s'écoule légèrement de ton dos à travers ta veste. A mon flair, je dirais que c'est un ours qui t'as infligé cette blessure.

Tu te redresse et gémis doucement dans mon cou, signe de ta douleur mais aussi signe de ton contentement. Tu m'as trouvé c'est tout ce qui compte, c'est-ce que j'ai lu dans tes yeux. Tes cheveux noirs me chatouillants le visage, me prouve bien que tu n'es pas un rêve.

"Tu parle d'un paradis! Trois jours pour retrouver celle qu'on aime et en plus en mauvais état! Je veux être rembourser!"

Tu ris doucement à ma tirade, le visage enfoui dans mon sweet pendant que je panse ta blessure. Tu aurais été une chatte, je suis sûr que tu ronronnerais à l'heure qu'il est.

Tu te raidit soudain, signe que je viens de toucher à une zone sensible. Je m'excuse et te cajole, jusqu'à ce que la douleur s'estompe afin que je puisse finir de soigner ta plaie. Je murmure à ton oreille que c'est fini, tu me grogne d'accord mais je sens que tu as toujours mal.

Après quelques minutes, je sens ton corps se détendre. Ton souffle est léger et ton cœur s'est calmée. Tu es exténuée, je le sens à ton corps fiévreux et ton regard légèrement voilé. Mais ta blessure est encore fraîche, tu n'as pas du perdre trop de sang. Je commence à te coucher sur l'herbe, mais tu ne veux pas te détacher de mon cou. Je m'installe donc à tes côtés, t'emprisonnant fermement dans mes bras. Je murmure ton nom, tu remue pour bien me prouver ta présence près de moi. Au fil du temps, je sens ta tête se nicher moins fortement dans le creux de mon épaule. De même que tes bras fins, qui avant étaient si fermement agrippés à moi, et qui maintenant, sont nettement plus relâcher. Tes battement de cœur se font plus légers contre mon torse, tes expirations se font plus douces et espacées.

Tu viens de t'endormir dans mes bras.

Je resserre ma prise sur toi et j'eu une dernière pensée avant de sombrer moi-même dans le sommeil.

_"Dors ma princesse, car soit sur que maintenant je te protègerai."_

Wila, finis! Oui je sais, c'est court, mais c'est normal c'est ma première fic Blue/Hige!

Et puis en plus j'ai tapé ça sur les coups des 4h du mat'!

REVIEWS PLEASE


End file.
